Your Dead !
by SophieAllan
Summary: When Alexis turns 16, her boyfriend Dougie, throws a party for her. Everyone was enjoying it, until a certain person turns up and nearly costs Alexis life. This was inspired by McFlyxx story Best friends? maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a follow up of **_**McFlyxx's best friends? maybe more **_**. You should really check it out to get the basic idea of how Alexis and Dougie got together. Hope you enjoy this! Warning: contains Swearing, Drug abuse and Violence.( this is POV's)**

**Chapter 1: Finally! It's here**

**Alexis Pov**

Thank god, I've been waiting for this day for ages. I screamed out load forgetting that it's 5 in the morning haha!, Charlotte came running in,

"ALEXIS! What the matter?" she said looking worried.

"Sorry, I forgot it's 5, but i can't help it! I'M FUCKING 16 NOW!" I practically shouted still forgetting what time it is.

"Oh yeah!, but can you at least wait until say 12, when everyone isn't dreaming?" Cahrlotte sarcasticly replyed, with a cheeky grin.

"I dont know if i can last that long tehehe!," replying with a sad face.

"When i turned 16, i didnt give 2 shits about it, look your a year older, it isnt something to celebrate, 'cause you getting closer to dieing" Char' replied

"I know, but c'mon when your 16 you can get married,get a job, leave home or for us leave this place and even have SEX!" i said blushing at the fact now me and dougie can have sex.

"I know that but c'mon can you go to bed and try get some sleep, so you can walk downstairs looking like a princess, not a fucking physco path like you do now!" she said laughing, i hut her with my pilow and she left my room.

Arghh how can i sleep im too excited,i feel like a kid on christmas, well i guess she's right i should go to sleep.

**Dougie's POV**

*beep beep* Arghhh 8:30am, wtf was i thinking of when i decided to get up this time, its saturday and im getting up before 12, meh!

"dougie sweetie, are you up?" i heard my mum voice from th kitchen, why is it that my mums voice sounds so annoying in morning.

"Yeah mum!" i replied. Finally decided to get out of bed, pulled on a pir of trackies and walked downstairs. Wtf! is Jazzie doing up, shes worse than me at getting up. Something must be on today.

"Darling, hurry up we need to go and check we've got everything for tonight" my mum came in from the garden with a pile of washing.

"Wait what! what's going tonight?" i looked at her as if she was speaking jiberish!

"Told you mum, i knew he would forget!" Jazzie said looking at me as if im stupid

"i know jazz, doug its alexis 16th and me and you decided to have a party for her, we need to go in town to get the drinks and food, and jazz is going in the town with alex to help her pick a dress" my mum informed me.

SHIT! i thought to myself, how could i forget alex's big b-day.

**End of this chapter, Yeah its kind of crap but you need start somewhere :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Preparing**

**Alexis POV**

***beeeeeep* honestly I need to change that message tone; it gives me a bloody heart-attack every time! **

**"**_**Happy birthday! x And how is my little Alex? x:)" **_**I hate the fact that since dougie hit puberty he thinks he can call me little alex, he's only a couple of inches but theres a benefit of him being taller and has to bend down a little to kiss which is cute.**

_**"Thanks and brilliant, what about u? u must be sick if you're up at this time?xx"**_

_**"haha! very funny, and no I'm fine, oh yeah forgot to ask you, Jazzie wonders if you could help her pick a dress for her dance next week?xx"**_

_**"Yeah sure, what time at? xx"**_

_**"In an hour if that's alright xx"**_

_**"yeah, are you coming xx?"**_

_**"no, I need to help my mum with stuff x"**_

_**"aww:( ok x bye x"**_

_**"bye xx"**_

**Looks like I'll be spending my b-day getting dragged around the shops...**

_**30 mins later...**_

**I heard a car outside, really they said an hour, and I've not even finished my hair! Oh well looks like I'll be rocking the ponytail today.**

_**"I'll go get since you don't know how to tell the time!"**_** Dougie shouted sarcastically when he the shut the door of the car, I agree with him they did say and hour, haha!**

**All of a sudden I heard a knock at the door, forgetting I had the straighteners in my hand I let them go and they fell onto my knee, "**_**FUCK SAKE!"**_**, I heard dougie on the other side saying "**_**are you alright"**_

_**"yeah fine, just burnt my knee, come in " **_

"_**hey, sorry about giving you a fright," **_** he said sympathetically, while giving me a hug.**

" _**it's alright, just give me 2 minutes to get my coat and I'll meet you down in the car, "**_


End file.
